Kuzak
Kuzak is an Agori arena manager of the Ice Tribe. Biography Kuzak was originally employed in the fortress of the Element Lord of Ice. After the Shattering occurred, Kuzak found himself stranded on the largest fragment of Spherus Magna, later known as Bara Magna. After Glatorian social system was established, Kuzak was made the manager of the Glatorian arena of Iconox and has been so for a very long time. He oversees changes and repairs to the stadium as well as the Glatorian battles that take place there. He has also been known to fight in the arena alongside Glatorian. It was one of these clashes that cost him his left eye. Kuzak later accompanied Metus and a rookie Glatorian named Arctica in a journey up to Tesara. However, during the trip, they were attacked by a creature Kuzak mistook for a Skopio. Barely surviving the confrontation, whilst Arctica and Metus were pinned up in a cave, Kuzak journeyed back to Iconox on his Sand Stalker, where he tried to enlist the help of several of his tribe's warriors to help rescue the pair. Although he was successful in recruiting Gelu, Kuzak failed to sway Strakk into aiding in the rescue, who demanded payment for his services. Luckily, Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex offered their help, and they joined Kuzak and Gelu as they set out to the sight of the battle on a Thornatus. After arriving, Verex revealed that the Skopio that had attacked was not a real one, and was in fact the feared Telluris and his Skopio-XV1. After devising a plan, the group attacked Telluris, unaware they were being observed by the mutant warrior, Korjek. As negotiations failed to sway Telluris, Kuzak and his allies challenged him, with Kuzak even managing to climb into the cockpit of the Skopio vehicle in an attempt to defeat him. However, he failed to do so, and was sent reeling by a powerful blast alongside Gelu. Quickly recovering, Kuzak and Gelu then attended to Ranzesk, Drex, Arctica, and Metus the latter two having been freed from their confinement in the cave. However, another blast from Telluris' war machine briefly disabled them. Before Telluris could crush them, however, Verex succeeded in distracting the mad nomad long enough for Kuzak and the others to get to their feet and move. They then attempted to challenge Telluris again, though were again hit by a blast of the Skopio's weaponry, knocking them out cold. His unconscious body was then moved a safe distance away by Ranzesk and Drex. Not long afterwards, Kuzak and the others awoke, and witnessed Verex's surprising defeat of Telluris. Congratulating him, the group were momentarily distracted by the Skrall's victory, allowing Telluris to recover and escape. Unwilling to pursue him further, Kuzak and the others returned to Iconox. A few days following their encounter with Telluris, Kuzak was confronted by Verex, who requested a fast route to Roxtus. Kuzak recommended Rekna's Trail as a quickest route to the rock village, though warned verex of its numerous perils. When Verex decided to go along the trail anyway, Kuzak showed him the beginning of the pathway, before saying goodbye. Not long after, he was confronted by Ranzesk and Drex, who were looking for Verex. Pointing them in the direction the Skrall had taken earlier, Kuzak witnessed the two Agori depart Iconox to find Verex. More recently, he oversaw a battle between the Ice Tribe and the Fire Tribe of Vulcanus, represented by Glatorian Arctica and Verex respectively. Once the clash was decided, Kuzak named Verex the winner. Kuzak later took part in the Battle of Roxtus, aiding his fellow Agori in combating the combined might of the Rock Tribe and Bone Hunters, a battle the villagers and Glatorian eventually won. He is currently aiding in the villages' efforts to construct the Mega-Village. Abilities & Traits A veteran of many battles, Kuzak is a seasoned warrior and a master swordsman who can take as much damage as he can deliver. Despite having lost an eye in combat long ago, Kuzak refuses to let it keep him from doing his job. Kuzak also has a strong sense of honor, as he despises those who cheat in the arena or strike at a foe who has surrendered. Tools Kuzak's weapons include a Frost Blade and a shield. Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) Category:Agori Category:Toa Hydros